Nous nous retrouverons toujours
by HannahMissNessie
Summary: SPOILER sur le 623 et la première promo de la saison7. Un OS basé sur les premières images de la promo. Comment Kate pourrait retrouver Rick.


**Bonjour les gens ! Donc voilà je vous poste ma toute première histoire sur le site, j'espère que vous l'aimerez. Pardonnez moi d'avance pour les fautes je n'ai pas fait corrigé cet OS (Honte à moi !)**

**Attention ****SPOILERS**** sur le final de la saison 6 ! Je m'inspire directement de la toute première Bande-Annonce avec les images de la saison 7 (enfin les 5secondes qu'on nous a offert à 46jours du Jour-J).**

**Bon j'arrête mon blabla et vous laisse lire.**

**N'hésitez pas à Reviwer pour que je puisse connaître vos pensés et m'améliorer !  
**

* * *

Sous ma main je pouvais sentir la douceur satinée de sa peau, parsemée d'une légère pilosité. Je pouvais également sentir les palpitations rassurante de son cœur. Une sensation enivrante dont je me délectais après la peur atroce que je venais de subir. Que _Nous_ venions de subir. Des flashs de la journée revenaient par vagues dans ma tête.

D'abord, toutes ces émotions douces et cette impatience d'être enfin la femme de mon auteur favoris. D'être celle qu'il avait choisit. Certes je n'étais pas la première à passer par là, c'est un fait indiscutable, mais là nous savions tous les deux que nous resterions ensemble jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Mais ensuite c'est la panique qui m'avait gagnée lorsqu'une heure s'était écoulée sans nouvelle de lui alors que nous étions supposé avoir échangés nos vœux un peu plus tôt. Nous avions beau l'appeler, aucune réponse ne nous parvenait de sa part. Et quand en plus un appel que j'espérais positif m'annonça qu'il y avait eu un accident et que sa voiture était en feu, toute lueur d'espoir m'avait subitement quittée.

Enfin me retrouver face à ce brasier avait finit par m'achever. Certes l'espoir s'était enfui mais mettre une image sur ce qui avait été dit avait eu le pouvoir de me paralyser. S'il était parti, s'il était...mort...alors je l'étais aussi.

Avec le peu de force qu'il me restait je dévalai la pente pour rejoindre la voiture inondée de flemme, essayant tant bien que mal de le repérer, de le voir. Les pompiers n'avaient pas réussit à me stopper et voyant ma détresse, et ma tenue, ils n'avaient pas essayer de me retenir, se contentant de maîtriser l'incendie du mieux qu'ils pouvaient à l'aide de leurs lances. Le fond de ma robe était noirci par la suie et mes cheveux dégoulinaient à cause du liquide contenu dans les lances.

Cependant, l'épaisseur de la combustion m'empêchait d'apercevoir l'intérieur de la cage où Rick devait agoniser. Mais au bout de longues minutes je pus enfin accéder à la portière n'apercevant personne à l'intérieur. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade pendant que mon esprit prenait connaissance du tableau. « Voiture vide = Rick ailleurs. Rick ailleurs = Rick en vie. » C'est dans un demi tour dur moi-même que je me mis à scruter les environs à la recherche de Castle.

Le moindre buisson passa sous mon regard comme si j'étais équipée d'une vision à rayons infra-rouges, mais j'avais bien trop peur de laisser le moindre indice s'échapper. Mon action fut interrompue par une main me tirant vers la route pour remonter. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de protester, qu'une masse m'avait clouée contre la route pendant qu'une détonation projeta des débris du véhicule. Mon cœur se serra et lorsque je pus enfin me libérer de l'emprise qu'on avait sur moi un hurlement incontrôlé s'échappa de mes lèvres.

-CASTLE !

Le son se répercuta autour de moi et une main m'empoigna le poignet pour m'empêcher de courir dans le capharnaüm un peu plus bas. Les larmes continuaient de se déverser sur mes joues. S'il avait été en vie je l'aurais su, je l'aurais vu. Il avait du se baisser dans sa voiture et le feu ou l'explosion l'avait tué. Un coup sec sur mon poignet m'attira contre un torse, et levant enfin les yeux, je découvrais Esposito, également bouleversé, mais je ne pouvais savoir si mon état le mettait comme ça ou si c'était simplement la disparition de notre ami. Il me serra, se contenant de frotter mon dos, mais ses efforts pour me remonter le moral étaient réduits à néant puisque je le sentais tendu.

Après de longues heures sans pratiquement bouger, attendant la fin du carnage qui ne venait jamais nous entendîmes un des soldats du feu crier :

-J'ai quelque chose !

Sans laisser le temps à mon collègue de me retenir une fois de plus je dévalais les mètres jusqu'à que je puisse rejoindre l'investigateur du cri.

-Madame vous ne devez pas être ici. Remontez sur la route dans le périmètre de sécurité s'il vous plais.

Le ton qu'il utilisa me fit l'effet d'une douche froide, puis me rappelant de ma tenue peut conventionnelle, j'affichais tant bien que mal mon visage de flic avant de me présenter en tant que tel.

-Lieutenant Kate Beckett NYPD. Je...Mon coéquipier de surcroît fiancé...était dans la voiture, qu'avez vous trouvé ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé lieutenant mais ici nous sommes dans les Hamptons, vous n'avez aucune juridiction, je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dire quoique se soit. Néanmoins, votre mar...fiancé n'était pas dans la voiture avant l'incendie.

-Ça va aller Williams, dites lui ce que vous savez.

Je me tournais vers le troisième individu dont la voix m'était familière et reconnue le chef Brady

-Vous êtes sur ?

-Dites lui tout. Mais vous lieutenant Beckett, ne vous avisez pas de compromettre mon enquête.

Bien que reconnaissante de son geste je le fusillais du regard. S'il pensait que j'allais me contenter des rapports d'enquête il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Dans son sillage je vis mes collègues Ryan et Esposito toiser le policier des Hamptons. Ils ne le connaissaient pas de visu et se méfiaient donc instinctivement, d'autant plus avec mon regard.

-Euh...Et bien nous avons pu constater que la voiture était vide mais le moteur allumé nous a permit de déduire que le chauffeur s'était enfui. Votre présence, nous l'a confirmé d'ailleurs. Notre chef a envoyé certains d'entre-nous dans les bois dans le but de le repérer. Et euh... j'ai trouvé ça...tenez.

Il me tendit une montre que j'identifiais comme celle de Richard Castle. L'homme que j'aimais de tout mon cœur. Une fois de plus mon palpitant s'emballa et par instinct mes yeux fouillèrent les environs. Son nom caressa l'air dans un chuchotement. _Rick_.

Mes collègues et amis se dirigèrent vers le chef Brady et le pompier retourna à ses fouilles. Je me retrouvais là, à vaquer sans but précis avant de voir une idée germer dans ma tête. Castle avait fuit. Pas seulement la scène du crime, il avait fui tout court. Cela signifiât que ce n'était pas un simple accident. Je m'enfonçais donc un peu plus dans les bois, m'écorchant parfois auprès des branchages, sans pour autant émettre le moindre ''ouille''. Un bout de tissus noir attira mon attention. A peine visible, il avait pourtant était placé là volontairement. L'attrapant du bout des doigts je reconnu le textile du costume de Richard.

Un bruit de pas me fit sursauter et je regrettais amèrement de ne pas avoir mon arme sur moi, et dans cet accoutrement, je n'avais aucune chance si un combat rapproché devait s'opérer. Faisant volte-face pour me tourner en direction de ce bruit, je distinguais une masse sombre derrière un fougère et m'approchais lentement, essayant en vain de contrôler ma respiration.

Des que je fus assez proche pour voir, le tableau qui s'affichât à moi, me cloua sur place. Il était là, entouré le visage ensanglanté, à demi conscient, tremblant de tout son être. L'information intégrée je me ruais à ses côtés et le prit dans mes bras pour lui insuffler un peu de chaleur.

-Chut...je suis là, détends toi, chuuut. Surtout ne ferme pas les yeux, ne lâche pas prise.

-Kate...j...je...je vais bien, j...j'ai juste...froid...tr...tr...très fr..froid.

-Rick je suis là, si tu fermes les yeux, si tu oses fermer tes yeux je te promets que je te mets une balle entre les des yeux dès que je retrouve mon arme. Le froid n'est qu'une impression, tu as du sang partout Castle, soit en conscient, dis-moi où tu as mal, concentre toi.

-Ge...noux...et...ép...paule.

-Rien à la tête ?

-Non.

-Bien, tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, je vais faire pression sur une des blessures en attendant les secours appui sur ton épaule d'accord ?

Et pendant une longue heure nous avions parlé, nous avions fait en sorte qu'il ne ferme pas les yeux et quand enfin on s'était mit à ma recherche et qu'on nous avait trouvé, nous nous sommes détendu un peu et l'ambulance l'avait emmené loin de moi.

Quand je pus enfin le revoir, il était endormi dans un lit d'hôpital et ronflait paisiblement. Je m'étais installée à ses coté et avais passé ma main sous sa chemise de nuit attribuée à tous les patients. Revivre cette journée par la pensée m'était difficile mais à la fois bénéfique. Je pus prendre conscience qu'il allait bien. Alors, après une larmes de joie, symbole de la libération d'un poids qui s'était insinué en moi je m'endormis dans ses bras, sachant que notre vie allait reprendre son court dans peu de temps, que nous finirons par nous marier et que nous repartirons à la poursuite des criminels.

* * *

**Voilà c'est Finit...Alors, à quel point suis-je nulle ? (soyez franc mais pas méchants hein, c'est mon premier post ;) ) **

**-HANNAH**


End file.
